


A Chance at Freedom

by kunoko



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoko/pseuds/kunoko
Summary: A detective’s chance at atoning for his sins.





	A Chance at Freedom

The way the light flickered annoyed Goro. That constant sound that kept fading in and out. He could hardly stand it anymore. 

It was so methodical. At times it felt like it synced up with the rhythm of his chest, that’s when it annoyed him the most.

In those moments where he was happiest. At the park with Sae, playing chess with Ren, going to an amusement park with everyone. . .that was when it was the loudest.

As he stood under the flickering street light he felt himself growing tired. He should head home, Shido would worry if he was out too late again. 

It wasn’t a far walk either. He’d be fine.

Taking a step forward, Akechi had moved to cross the road. He’d sworn he looked both ways before then but that car.

It just seemed intent on hitting him. 

He felt himself groan out. Not a scream or a yelp, just such a constant pain.

Thankfully, the ambulance was quick. It all felt too perfect, truly it did.

  
  
  


He closed his eyes for a moment and slowly opened them to find himself lying in a hospital bed, as expected. He slowly blinked the tiredness out of his eyes and managed to crane his head to look out the window. 

It was raining, maybe that was why the person had ended up crashing into him. 

And there was that beeping again. A heart monitor.

Thinking back it was an odd sound to hear during those times but he had heard voices then sometimes as well. They were so out of place however. 

It concerned him when Sae would randomly place a hand on his arm while they were eating. She wasn’t the type to do something like that, and especially not with him,

Ren would ask  _ “When are you coming back?” _ and Akechi responded saying  _ “I’m right here.” _ he’d just smile and look at Akechi confused. 

_ “ I didn’t say anything Goro, are you sure you’re alright?” _

With a deep sigh he’d laid back against the bed. Dad would be here soon to see him. 

So of course when Sae was the first to come in, he was confused.

“ Akechi! You’re awake! “

She seemed to lose all of her breath. The professional air she always had around him had disappeared and she moved over to hug him tightly. All he could do was let out a confused chuckle. How did she get contacted before his own father? That seemed odd, maybe Shido asked her to come in his stead because of work. . .yeah. That was all it was.

“ Oh I knew something was telling me to come today. You’re. . .you’re really awake. “

“ It wasn’t anything too bad I don’t think. It was just the whole shock of it. And everything does feel a bit sore but that’s natural after getting hit by a car, right? “

He hugged her back gently, letting out a charming little chuckle. The way Sae went stiff and leaned back to look at him made him lift an eyebrow. 

“ Did Shido ask you to come for him? I know he’s been busy. . .all of this must just be more of a- “

“ What? “

Sae’s eyes narrowed as if she’d been distastefully pranked by someone. That’s all this was, right? Akechi wouldn’t mention a name like that so casually, especially after all the mania that went around that case.

Akechi tilted his head at her dumbfounded.

“ Wouldn’t they call him first? No offense but he is my father. . .”

Sae’s jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. This was just some elaborate joke he’d been planning to play on her. It had to be. 

  
  


No. No, it couldn’t be. He was already. . .he’d already been hospitalized before talk of prosecuting Shido even started. He’d been found that day the Phantom Thieves sent that calling card. Just face down and contorted in ways no human body should have been able to manage. His uniform was burned and cut to all hell. 

It was a miracle he managed to survive at all, yet alone as long as he did. 

“ Akechi, you’re just pulling my leg, aren't you? You must still be a bit tired. It has been a moment since you. . .been awake.”

“ Sae-san what are you talking about? I was just on my way home? “

_ Oh. _ They did mention something like this. A person in a coma. . .it’s easy for them to make up those dream worlds. Life continues on as if nothing happened or in some cases, life becomes a perfect dream for them. 

Interacting with them in that state, it’s close to useless. 

“ Akechi, this isn’t. . .” She needed to choose her words carefully. That dumbfounded look on her partner’s face, she didn’t want to make this worse, “ it’s been seven months since you were found outside of the diet building. “

Akechi blushed and crossed his arms, turning his head to the side.

“ Sae-san! You know how embarrassed I am about that incident. . .I was just over worked, that doesn’t have anythi-! “

She’d tightly grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him dead in the eye.

“ S-sae. . .what are you- your. . .Sae-san. . .”

There were tears in her eyes going down her cheeks. No matter how mean she wanted to look, she looked utterly miserable right at that moment. He’d never seen her cry before, he never wanted to. 

“ Seven months. . .and. . .and we can’t even get you back. I wonder if that”s better suited for the Phantom Thieves. “

It was on those last words that Akechi’s eyes widened. His pupils dilated and his hand started shaking. 

What was all of this.

_ Ah, that’s right.  _ None of that was real. Had he really let himself enjoy a dream like that after all he’d done. For 7 months no less. What a joke. 

What an absolute  _ joke.  _

“ Sae, I’m sorry. I let my immaturity get the better of myself. You don’t need to cry, I’m here. “

She looked up to him confused before pinching at his leg and turning her head to look out the window.

“ Everyone has been worried about you, you know. And all of that happening before the big case with Shido didn’t exactly help. “

Akechi’s eyes darkened as he listened to her go in.

“ How did that case go if I may ask? “

“ Well, he was found guilty on multiple counts of fraud. Amamiya-kun testified against him but that resulted in him admitting to being a phantom thief and spending some time in juvenile detention before that judgment was overturned due to a witness in a prior case helping to clean his record of the assault that had him on probation to begin with. “

Sae turned to him after wiping away her tears and shook her head. 

“ Sorry, I should wait until you aren’t so confused to- “

“ So the phantom thief turned himself in to take Shido down, of course he’d- they’d go about it that way. At least. . .at least he’s serving time I suppose, and as for his co-conspirators? “

Akechi frowned and there was an emotion she couldn’t quiet place in his eyes. Something on the edge of anger and disappointment. 

“ We tried interrogating him but he wouldn’t even give occupations, let alone names. We tried going through his phone, emails, everything but it’s all been wiped clean. “

For a moment, the two were silent. Sae had noticed how Akechi’s heart started beating faster the longer they went on.

Then a laugh, a soft one, but a laugh nonetheless. 

“ Were the police really content to leave it at that? There must still be a rat or two around then. “

Akechi smiled to himself and cracked his knuckles, something he found satisfying to do after so long, though it made his hands feel a bit sore.

“ I suppose that’s something I ought to get on, yes? “

“ Shouldn’t you be more worried about how you’re going to finish highschool? This should be the least of your worries! “

Sae had stood up, a bit frustrated at how easily Akechi brushed off all of the other, far more pressing, matters he’d have to deal with.

“ Why should I give a damn?! Ah- sorry- “ He stopped himself a little too late. Sae had already jumped back and looked half ready to slap him. “ That means they didn’t tell you, did they? “

Her stance softened at that and she looked off to the side. She never had confronted him about what happened in the interrogation room, had she? They’d both been so busy with other things they scarcely has time to converse. Not like she wanted to have that particular conversation anytime soon. Akechi had tried to kill someone, a suspect no less. Someone who described him as a traitor. 

Was it better to just tell the truth now? He was in no state to hurt her and she wouldn’t hold back if he even tried to. Lying only spared his feelings. She cared about them but, in this moment she had to lest she want to cause more problems down the line. 

“ About your plan on November 20th? Yes, Amamiya made sure I was aware of the danger you posed. “

“ Only that one? “

“ What do you mean only that one?!? Akechi what the hell were you doing?! Were you even thinking when doing that- “

Her composure was gone, best to tune her out for now. 

Akechi didn’t say anything he thought was particularly bad. After what happened that day in December, he thought they’d at least give her the courtesy of knowing why but it seems not.

“ Sae-san please cal- “

“ And what the hell did you mean earlier when you said he was your father?! That’s absurd! “

Sae had her fists clenched so tightly that he swore she was going to draw blood.

“ Please Sae-san. Masayoshi Shido  _ is  _ my father as much as I hate to say it. There is. . .a lot that has been going on these past two years. “

Sae just stared at him dumbfounded. It took a minute but she let out a sigh and moved to sit in one of the chairs.

“ How long would it take you to explain all of this? “

“ Even the run down of it would be pretty lengthy but first. . .”

Akechi’s stomach made a noise, making clear what he was going to ask for.

“ It has been a while since I last had something. . .I think? “

Against her better judgment she let out a soft smile. Though she shook her head, she couldn’t help the bitter laugh that escaped her.

“ Alright, Sleeping Beauty. “

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of a way to gauge interest in this story. I believe I’ll do it later anyways but if it’s well received I will work much faster on it. Please comment or give kudos if you’d like to support it~


End file.
